An explanation for the specificity of transcription of chromatin will be sought. We plan to focus on the role of particular chromatin components in deciding stage-specific chromatin transcription to particular RNAs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Ingram, V.M. Embryonic Erythropoiesis: Some Experimental Systems. Ciba Found. Symp. 37: (new series) 49-67 (1976).